A communication network generally comprises a number of communication devices that communicate with each other either directly or via each other. In many cases, the communication devices may be grouped, e.g. into groups having common characteristics, so that a communication group enables communication among the communication devices in the group. For example, a communication group may enable a user of a communication device to share data objects (e.g. audio, video, and text) with another communication device or devices in the communication group. In such a case, a single message may be addressed to the communication group and received by all the communication devices in the group. Instead of having to address each communication device with separate messages, a single message facilitates efficient communication within the communication devices in the group.
A problem with this approach is where a communication device in the communication group does not receive a message (e.g. due to poor network coverage or because the communication device is not currently connected to the communication network) when it is first sent by one of the communication devices. If a communication device does not receive the message when the message is first sent, then the communication device misses out on the communication. One possible solution to ensuring that the communication device receives the sent message is to re-send the communication until the communication device receives the message.
Another problem with this approach is that a communication device that joins a communication group after the message is sent (also called a “late entrant”) misses out on receiving the message. Thus, only communication devices that are already part of the communication group when the message is sent receive the message. Even if there were a way to ensure that late entrants to a group receive the message, there is no surety that the message is delivered to a user of the communication device that joined the group after the message was sent. Currently, there is no solution to ensuring that late entrants receive previously sent messages.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method for managing a communication group of communication devices.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated, relative to other elements, to help in improving an understanding of the embodiments of the present invention.